1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an eyeglass structure, in particular, to an eyeglass structure of which the pair of temples are easily detachable.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the pair of temples of an eyeglass structure are correspondingly fixed to the eyeglass structure by means of screws. However, it is hard to detach the temples from the eyeglass structure without using specific tools, which makes it difficult to replace the lens and the temples.